Over the last decade, malicious software (malware) has become a pervasive problem for Internet users. In some situations, malware is a program or file that is embedded within downloadable content and designed to adversely influence or attack normal operations of a computer. Examples of different types of malware may include bots, computer viruses, worms, Trojan horses, spyware, adware, or any other programming that operates within an electronic device (e.g., computer, smartphone, server, router, wearable technology, or other types of electronics with data processing capabilities) without permission by the user or an administrator.
In general, an advanced persistent threat (APT) is malware that targets an entity and may be configured to exfiltrate (send out) information that is accessible to that entity. The targeted entity may include an individual or organization with high value information (e.g., classified or sensitive defense secrets, trade secrets, intellectual property, or the like). Currently, the classification of different types of malware, such as APTs for example, is quite resource intensive. For APTs, classification may require off-line system and workforce training.